Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound processing device, a sound processing method, and a sound processing program.
Description of Related Art
A system has been proposed which estimates a direction or a position of a sound source and notifies a user of the estimated sound source information (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2008-197650 (Patent Document 1). In the technique described in Patent Document 1, sound data is recorded with eight microphones and sound source localization is performed on the recorded sound data based on a cross-correlation between a pair of microphones. In the technique described in Patent Document 1, seven normal microphones and one surround microphone are provided and the seven microphones are arranged on a base having a spherical shape.
When a sound source position is two-dimensionally estimated using an arrival time difference of sounds, for example, three or more microphones are necessary. These three or more microphones are arranged in the same plane. When a sound source position is three-dimensionally estimated using an arrival time difference of sounds, for example, four or more microphones are necessary. These four or more microphones are arranged so as not to be present in the same plane.
However, in the above-mentioned technique, since a plurality of microphones are three-dimensionally arranged, there is a problem in that a sound data acquisition unit or a sound source localization device increases in size.